The Ian Republic
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} =History= Founded on October 3, 2007 at 6:43:56 AM (Cyber Nations Time), this country threw itself to war five days later with a then inactive member of the Valhalla alliance. This country's leader decided not to attack any member of the said alliance indefinitely. After a hard, painful recovery, it decided to join the Imperial Assault Alliance on December 7, 2007 6:07:31 AM (Cyber Nations Time) and engaged in some economic buildup. The constitution is being drafted as of this writing and is due to be released on October 3, 2008, its first year anniversary. Time Zone change There is also a plan to change the time zone of this country from Cyber Nations Time to Ian Time (8 hours ahead of GMT/UTC; 14 hours ahead of Cyber Nations Time on Standard Time, 13 hours ahead of Cyber Nations Time on Daylight Savings Time) since Cyber Nations Time is not suited to the needs of the local population. A senior official for the Commerce Department, released a statement regarding the change of time zones. Read in part, '' "Imagine eating breakfast at four in the afternoon, and eating dinner at four or five in the morning the next day. Are we treated as employees working in the graveyard shift? We should have our time zone instead, because we want to wake up at the crack of Dawn."'' After much deliberation, The time zone switch from Cyber Nations Time to Ian Standard Time (IANST, also known as Ian Time) was in effect, starting at April 20, 2008, 4:20 PM (IANST), to coincide with the on Old Earth. IANST is on standard time thorughout the entire year, being situated near the Equator. Territorial Dispute (April 2008) Recently, there was a territorial dispute involving The Ian Republic and Tagalog. The former country filed a claim to certain portions of the Philippine archipelago, while the latter claimed the entire archipelago. There was some arrogance involved from the former, but there is an ongoing negotiation to settle the territorial dispute. Capital City renamed Between 5:10 and 5:40 PM (April 21, 2008; IANST), the capital name was renamed from Ian City to San Pablo City. This was done in accordiance of the wishes of the people living in the said city, who wanted its old name back. =Communications and Transportation= The Ian Republic has better communication & transportation infrastructure than most of the countries on Planet Bob, despite being underdeveloped and obsolete. Television There are two privately-owned television stations serving San Pablo City and its environs. Radio There are at least five radio stations operating in this nation, only two of them are owned by the government, including a newly-launched shortwave service called "Radio iaN". It utilizes a satellite to broadcast to remote areas in the Ian Republic, and to international audiences, who are curious of countries on Planet Bob other than their own. It also broadcasts to nearby countries through a powerful radio transmission tower, located in San Cristobal. Category:English-speaking nations